Mother’s Day: Telekinetically Attraction
by TheDarkAurora6
Summary: A little exercise can go a long way.


Inko Midorya, a mother that has learned to let go of her son but trusts him in the hands of All Might. A connection that she will not break between the duo. Nevertheless, today was Mother's Day and Izuku bought her a card and sweets. She loved her son, but that didn't taken the lonely companionship that was lost once her husband disappeared.

That's where he came in. Arata Ryo, a pro-hero that ran into her at the grocery store. Charming and humble, over the course of a few weeks they finally hit it off and often visited the gym together.

For once, the days didn't seem so long but not long enough. Inko's confidence had grown and even training with her quirk to make it more viable. All in all, Arata was a man that she could trust and admire on many levels.

~•~

"Inko are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am." Inko emerges from her house dressed in a grey and green gym attire. Emerald hair tied back and tender smile adorns her face, a mark of reinvigorated confidence that could not be quenched.

"Beautiful."

"Arata? You there?"

His face gains a reddish hue as he turns away flustered with his apparent staring. "I'm here. Lets go!" Grabbing the mother's hand and transporting the both of them to their usual gym spot. A facility meant for inspiring heroes and above average people to test their limits and exceed. The large building holds numerous amounts of high tech equipment, machinery, amenities that will improve both in their journey to get stronger and better.

"How are you not nauseated from this constant teleportation, Arata?" Inko's green face disappears after a couple of seconds as she stands still and recover from the after affects.

Arata sighs, "I have had a long time of practice, so the affects aren't too critical on me. I'm sorry if this constantly makes you nauseated, but we can walk back once we are done for the day?" He gives a reinsuring smile to seal the deal and apology.

"That would be better, plus we can take in the sight and keep the burning of calories."

"That's the spirit, Inko! Time to exercise!" Arata pulls this woman inside the gym and begin their usual routine. Upper body, lower body, break, laps, and sauna to finish the day.

Pull-Ups

——————

"The goal is fifth-teen ups today, Inko. Head over the bar counts as one and use your concentrated strength to succeed. Ready, get set, go!" Arata shouts with excitement, his enthusiasm and motivation to push the woman to get stronger is his only goal. He sees a woman that needs a push to break that shell. Therefore, he will give everything to improve and exceed her own personal expectations.

Inko grabs the bar and pulls her body up, heading towering over the bar.

"One!"

His constant motivation helped her push limits she never thought possible to break. That man's enthusiasm matches All Might, in her humble opinion. When no else dared to put faith in her, he carried her to a brighter outlook.

Repeating the exercise, she manages to get succeed once more. She would get stronger, not only for her son and Arata, but most importantly herself.

" Two!"

" Three!"

"four!"

"Five!"

"Six!"

" Seven!"

Inko is beginning to feel the affects of the pull-ups. Her core is tightening, but she will persevere.

" Eight!"

"Nine!"

"Ten!"

"It hurts, Arata." Inko clutches the bar as she fights to reach the goal for today.

"Give me one more. You got this!" Encouragement flows from Arata mouth as he pushes her to complete one more pull up.

Shaking and kicking, Inko struggles upwards reaching higher to complete one more set.

"I can do this."

Forcing herself up she completes the last set, core strained from the pull-ups.

"Eleven!"

"I knew you could do it, Inko. I'm proud of you."

Blushing overtakes the woman's face, while she drinks the cold beverage.

"What's next?"

"The flutter kicks!"

Her face turns dark as she thinks of that hell-ish exercise. "Whoever thought of this exercise is evil to the core, a true villain." She mutters to herself, as thoughts of the leg pain plague her mind.

Flutter Kicks

————————

"Lay on the mat-" Arata is interrupted as Inko cuts in.

"I know. I know." Inko interrupts, annoyed that out of all the possible lower body exercises he chose the worse one.

She lays on the mat and raises her legs up together.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"Begin!"

Inko moves hers legs up and down, in a systematic rhythm to maintain a steady pace. The burning sensation beginning to trek her legs.

" One, two, three!"

"One."

" One, two, three!"

"Two."

"I can't hear you!"

" One, two, three!"

"Three!"

" One, two, three!"

" Four!"

" One, two, three!"

"Five!"

" One, two, three!"

" Six!"

"Andddd, done. Good job."

Inko drops her legs panting slightly from her most hated exercise. "Break time?" She asks tiredly. The muscles in her legs are burning and upper body hurts at the moment.

"Why yes it is; the sauna awaits us!"

"I was thinking, a shower instead?" Inko gets up slowly her legs shaking slightly from the flutter kicks.

"The shower should work. Do you need help getting there or?"

I had an idea that you transport us with your powers to the female shower room, so I don't have to stress my legs anymore with the walking. Inko asks exhausted from her previous training regiments. "I can trap him there with me and continue my plan to thank him."

"I, uhm-"

"Please, Arata? No one is here but a couple of guys and my legs really hurt."

"Alright. Just because you asked so nicely, I'll do it. And I'm apart of the reason your legs hurt so much. Hold on close."

Inko hugs her body close to his making sure to press her large assets against his chest.

"We are here, Inko. I'll leave you to-"

Once again Arata is cut off, as she asks a question. "Can you help me undress? My upper body also is in pain from the pull-ups."

"I, if it's fine with you, then I will." The steam from the hot shower manages to hide his crimson blush, after being suggested such a task.

"Thank you, Arata. Now, can you undress me?"

Arata gulps and anxiously decides to remove her shorts first revealing green lingerie. His face heating up by the second, while he continues to undress the woman removing her undergarments completely.

"Now for the top half."

Standing up, he quickly removes her shirt and bra exposing her naked body to him entirely. Motherly curves showing and large assets entice him completely. His understanding of the situation devolving into primal urges.

Now we have to remove your clothes so you can join me in the shower. Arata nods, quickly detaching his gym outfit and joining Inko in the shower as her refined form glistens in the misty shower.

Arata grabs her breasts moving them up and down feeling their weight. Coursing the soap across the assets as he feels them up. He then moves his hand under her breasts and starts to squeeze them allowing the hot, soapy water to clean the sweat from her body.

"Mm..." Inko moans feeling this lost sensation once more after her husband disappeared.

Now, with his hands occupied with her breast, Arata gets closer to Inko's body allowing for the friction to entrance his dick. Complimenting this movement by kissing her neck and biting it. Creating marks that cause her to moan louder against him, while she grinds against his member.

Freeing one of her nipples he goes down to her soaked pussy. Caressing every inch of the sacred area, the hair that is curly, to the clitoris itself, and the warm folds that are so sensitive. He gently put his finger on her clitoris and starts to rubs her teasingly. Rubbing key nerves that cause her sore legs to shake once more, but bout out of pain, but quaking pleasure.

"Oh yes... please do that Arata... please keep doing it don't stop baby."She says, in love with the lost sensations.

He keeps on probing with his fingers feeling the mixture of water and cum between his fingers.

"I'm going to fuck you now. And I want to make sure it's my dick that's surrounded by your juices and not any of this water from the shower. " Arata states, his confidence flaring up from the pleasurable situation.

"Mhmm..." Inko replies. The way he is talking to her is driving her completely insane.

Inko moves her left hand to open her pussy and the right to finger her vagina. As Arata teases her clit with his finger and friction from his dick.

" I.. I'm loving this feeling. Please! I'm begging you. Make me wet!"

Arata moves his fingers into her vagina joining her as he they finger Inko's tight core. The juices leaking out, as she moans like a dirty slut. "You're my dirty whore, aren't you?" His tongue licks her ear while his deep voice captures her ear.

" Fuck yes! Please! Fuck your dirty whore!" Inko has lost all self-control. Shouting and begging for the feeling to never end. Pleading for him to force her pussy to be the shape of his cock alone. It didn't matter if her husband tried to come back. She is his's now.

He grabs his dick as it's straining from the proximity and the unstable angle which is making it hard for him to penetrate her.

"Can you bend over a little more, so I can fuck you slut." Arata demands.

In an instant, Inko is slouched and ready to be fucked until her legs are out of commission. Now fully able to penetrate, Arata forces himself inside of the milf. Angling his cock to make sure she feels every inch in the first thrust and every subsequent stroke that he plows her with.

"FUCK!" Inko moans out in bliss as the cock takes over her tight pussy. Green eyes rolling to the back of her head as she panting and gasping for more.

"Your pussy feels so soaked, so hot! I love it!"Arata comments, lost in the sensations that are allowing him to pound the green-hair milf.

Now that he has a steady rhythm and his dick is in her, Arata grabs her hips, pulling his dick out and thrusts back in at a much more rapid pace. Inko keeps her hands on her around his waist but couldn't hold on any longer.

She needs something to grab onto which would allow her to maintain a steady rhythmic grind. In addition to not hurting her back as well while they're fucking in the shower. Aiming for the side rods she sticks her hands out. The height she has lost being a major disadvantage on her part.

Arata notices that she is trying to move away from him, so he amps his actions. Grabbing her breast and starts thrusting in her with random momentum. Disrupting her thinking process of getting any coverage as she is jackhammered into.

"This feels so lovely. Your pussy is all wet and hot." Arata compliments as he marks her necks with his mouth, making sure that any man or woman knows she belongs to him. Squeezing her bouncing breast as she moans and quivers against his violent cock.

"Oh baby! It's so big. Fuck, it's.. it's too much!" Inko says but over the water and him in a world of his own the words fell deaf to his ears.

Arata keeps on thrusting faster and faster into her underused pussy. Enjoying the feeling of her tighten and clenching with every thrust of his cock to the point he is sure to cum inside of her.

"AH! AAHHH! ARATA I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME!" Inko begs for his mercy as she orgasms over his cock. Making her pussy incredibly tight as he forces his cock all the way inside of her as he ejaculates into her womb, potentially fertilizing any eggs she may have. His cum draining down her legs as she pants and heaves for air as the hot liquid flows inside of her pussy.

Inko disembarks from his cock as she sits on the shower floor. Her pussy happy with the amazing fuck they just had.

"We are far from done slut." Arata grabs her by the hair and makes her stare at his cock regaining its erection.

"Yes sir." Inko licks her lips as she uses her quirk to move the soap around his large cock, cleaning it of any their previous activity. The shower water washes any of the soap away and the soap is being used to tease her man.

"Does this feel nice, hero? The way your sidekick is using her quirk to please you? Isn't this what you like? Your sidekick to hot and bothered that she will do anything to please your desires?"

Arata couldn't disagree with her assessment. Inko's quirk may not be all that combat wise, however she is using it to he benefit greatly right about now.

Inko raises her short body to his match the position of cock as she gets on her knees and grabs his member. She starts to jack him off , using her hands in combination with her quirk to increase the sensations that he is feeling at once.

Soon after, his length is back at full mass she licks his tip while using the soap to tease his member.

"I've had enough of your teasing, side kick." Arata grabs Inko by her hair pinned hair and forces her to deep throat his cock. Slapping away the soap from his member making sure that she has a one hundred percent focus on her task at hand.

Inko gags at the man doesn't let up on her throat. She has never done this for her husband so this is all a new experience for the woman.

"Mngh! Mm! Mgh!" Inko manages to finally take his dick out of her and catch her breath.

Now with the ability to intake fresh air, she lets go of his penis and grabs the back of his legs. Anchoring herself and swallowing his dick in her mouth going deep as it went in to her throat.

Inko's basic gag reflexes kick in and spare her from the same misfortunes as the last round. Making it much easier for her to please the hero with a deep-throated blow job.

"Your mouth feels so warm. The vibrations are making making me so close to- I think I'm about cum!" Arata says unbeknownst to Inko that she is going to be drinking his cum.

Inko didn't have time to react as her throat is stuffed and choking of the sudden rush of semen. Filling her stomach with Arata's semen, she looks up while he squeezes her hair right releasing all of his load.

"You still have anymore semen left in you, my brave hero?" Inko seductively suggests as she licks her face clean of any lingering cum.

"What kind of hero would I be if I left a lady unfulfilled?"

Arata picks up Inko pressing her against the shower's walls, they engage in a brief make-out session in which they explore each other's flavors.

"I'm going take your anal virginity, sidekick."

Inko being too horny didn't register his words , but gladly accepted the offer to have sex again. She was reaching her limit and gladly accepted the offer for more.

He uses their combined juices as lube for the penetration, a slow approach is best when it comes to this matter. Easing his member against her asshole, he kisses her diverting all of her attention from the pain to passion.

"Are you ready, Inko?"

"Yes."

He nods and shoves his cock inside her asshole stretching her tight hole. She clenches her nails into her hero's back panting as he claims her untouched virginity. The lingering pain soon vanishes as he pounds her asshole into a pulp.

"OH YES! FUCK ME LIKE THAT... FUCK ME REAL GOOD ARATA!" Inko screams in pleasure, although anal is new to her it is one of the most pleasurable places to be fucked.

"I'm going to reshape your tight asshole, just like I did your pussy sidekick! He says as he thrusts harder and faster into Inko forming a red print on ass cheek.

"FUCK, YES! THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I NEED YOU. ONLY YOU! FUCK ME HARDER!" She screams in pure oblivious or apathetic to anything else but this pleasure she is currently receiving.

Arata heeds her replies and begs to be pleasure. Thrusting inside of her harder to make sure she feels every inch. Squeezing her toned ass as it jiggles in his hand, while he pounds the side kick who is muttering gibberish incoherently.

"I'M...GOING CUM!" Inko moans uncontrollably as her mind is burned out with such pleasure."FUCK, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Inko screams as she cums again in the steamy shower.

Arata seeing her in this manner turns him on anymore. Smacking her ass as she claws at the air as way to fight back. He continues pounding her tight hole even faster and radically as the sounds of flesh clapping can be heard if you're close enough.

"AR-ATAA! I-I CA- CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! PLEASE FILL ME UP AND MAKE ME YOUR SIDEKICK!" She screams in delight.

"You're very tight, but not wet enough for my liking! As you've said, you wanted me to pump you full of semen therefore that's what I'm gonna do!" He says, while not even slowing down the reshaping of her asshole.

Konan thinking of a way to make him cum she dropped her leg from the bench and was know on both of her legs to end the ease of him fucking her faster as she started to get tighter on him.

"Fuck! THIS FEELS GOOD!" She screams once again. "I-I AM CUMING!" She says as her pussy squirts out much more juice than last time and body shakes from the climax.

"God, I love this feeling! You're asshole is getting tight. I can feel your walls clenching and tightening all around my cock!" He says still in the same pace.

" P-please... don't stop! Make me a mother again. Make me your slutty side kick." Inko looks at him tired green eyes as her breast bounce up and down.

"I think I'm gonna cum soon!" He says as he dicks is hardening and reaching close to his climax.

"Please cum in me!" She cries out feeling the tenderness of his cock once more.

"Fuck! Inko say it! Say where you want me cum!" Arata says to her.

"Please cum in my assshole, hero!"Inko pleads.

Arata finally cums inside of Inko filling her up, mixing both of their juices in her. He removed his dick from her asshole and looked at it as it was dripping of both of their juice.

"That was thrilling don't you agree, side kick?" He strokes her long hair and smiles.

"It was. Now we should get cleaned up. And can you transport us back to my place once we're done here? I didn't bring any clothes besides gym attire." Inko rubs her body with the soap feeling the warmth of his semen inside of her.

"Can do. Now, shall we get cleaned up, side kick?" Arata says as he grabs the soap and begins to tickle her.

" Ha-ha I'm ticklish. Hue-hue! Pl-ease!"

"I'm going to get you back," Inko retaliates with her own set of tickles causing the man to laugh along with her.

The showers are filled with laughter as the duo bathe and clean themselves within their personal shower. Both fulfilled from their previous activities and loving making session.


End file.
